


Gin n' Whiskey

by MoonedOnAnIsland



Category: Lackadaisy (Webcomic)
Genre: Cats
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 18:16:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16269698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonedOnAnIsland/pseuds/MoonedOnAnIsland
Summary: With a broken past, a promising future, and a spastic new friend, you move to a town in St. Louis to begin anew.





	Gin n' Whiskey

   //your pov\\\

     Mally sat alone outside the shop waiting for me to close up. The wedding was in an hour. My brother Tybee is getting married to his sweetheart, Kaia. I'm supposed to be the maid of honor.  
..  
     Grabbing my dress off of the table in front of the door, I make sure the plastic isn't ripped or torn, and being it out to Mally's car. She smules and admires it through the plastic as I lock up the shop I'd just bought. I've loved the thought of having a diner ever since I was a kid. Apparently, the best competition was a dapper place called Lackadaisy. 

     Flipping my long Auburn hair over my shoulder, I lock the top lock, and walk to the passenger side of the car. Mally smiled at me, her hazel eyes soft and sweet. She's mute, and I hate it for her, but she seems to get on fine. 

     As Mally makes her way to the site if the wedding, my mind wanders to why I moved here with my brother in the first place. My mind wanders to the abusive man and life I left behind in Jersey. 

     My ex fiancee, Elijah, was an abusive man. He hated my family, my friends, and my opinions. The only reason I stayed was because I was scared to leave, scared of him. 

     And bartending wasn't any better. Perverted patrons and ugly customers wanted anything from illegal products to sex and drugs. I couldn't take it, quit, left Elijah, and moved down here with Tybee. I'm glad I did, because Tybee and Kaia may have secrets that scare me, but they're the only family I have now. 

     Even though they do what my parents did, I won't let myself stray down that path. My parents were gang people. It's not easy to dumb it down more than that. They killed, slaughtered, and robbed anyone they were told to. Of course, I could do it, I was taught to. Mother wanted me to be strong, like her and dad. 

     The scenery becomes more green and less gray as we make our way into the more wooded area, deep in this part of Saint Louis. I don't know why they chose this spot. Maybe it has some significance to Kaia? 

   //???'s pov\\\

     I was waiting. My friends are getting married. They came in a while ago, asking for quick jobs. Ms. M of course gave them jobs with me. Mordecai is back, as well. The two bayou, backwoods, weird talking siblings died in an accidental car crash. What, I didn't mean to tap the brakes. Ok, yeah, I did, but hear me out. They're asses! 

     The wedding starts in an hour. I was about to get a plate and fix some complementary pancakes when the sound of squeals and giggles caught my attention. I looked and saw two new faces. Kaia was happily hugging them both, resulting in Tybee to wait his turn. When his turn for hugs came around, he hugged one girl longer then the other. She was a pretty pale black color. Her hair was Auburn and her tail was long and slender. 

     I noticed everyone else I knew looking at this girl we didn't. It was weird, she had no scars, no hidden guns, no knives, or ni weapons of any other kind. Unless you count her beauty, then she'd be the one with killer looks. As soon as Kaia and Tybee are gone to officially change, we have to take our seats. I happen to steal one right beside the two girls before Freckle and Ivy can. They'd probably kill them with questions, kindness, or both. 

     "Hello," I say, holding out my hand. The first girl, a deep orange points to her neck and shakes her head. 

     "She's mute," the other tells me. "Born that way."

     "Oh," I say. "That's cool, actually. My bad, I'm Rocky."

     The mute girl waves. The other girl smiles and holds out her hand. I take it and shake it. 

     "Allison, but you can call me Al," The other girl says. "And this here is Mally, mine and Tybee's cousin."

     "You're both related to Tybee?"

     "Yeah, I'm his sister. Mally is our uncle's child."

     "That's cool." 

     Mally is pulled away by an older looking man in a suit and tie. Allison sighs and shakes her head. 

     "That was him, my uncle Daryl."

     "He's lived here for a few weeks, I've seen him at Lackadaisy. You know, I've seen Kaia, Tybee, and him there a lot. Are they usually this social? Cause we became friends quickly."

     "Yeah, but I'm more of an antisocial. They've also been known to spend more time in diners and in town than at home." 

     I nod, and the music starts before I can tell her how cool that is. Tybee looks dashing in his suit. He's a darker black than his sister, his eyes a brown contrasted to her green ones. Maisy stays with her father, and I take in how she looks too. She's a deep orange, with white tipped ears, a short white tail, and black hair. She wears a hat and dress. Allison has on a similar dress. 

     I realise they're bridesmaids when they walk to stand behind where the bride would. I watch as a very classy and stunning Kaia walks down the makeshift aisle. Tybee looks as if he's going to cry. 

     The wedding rows on smoothly after that. Al and I get along quite well as we talk and eat our cake. It seems like today is calm, until a gunshot rings throughout the plaza. Tybee falls to the ground, and Kaia screams. I grab Allison, hiding behind a pew. She backs away. Standing, she runs to Tybee's side. 

     The pastor holds a gun, a malicious look to his face. I watch Freckle remove his own weapon, letting rounds loose into the man's chest. 

     I look around for Al until I hear Kaia's words. 

     "NOOOOOO, NOT MY TYBEE!! "

And I know it's all over... 

So I look around again. 

And see the person I really didn't want to. 

Wick...


End file.
